I suppose that makes him Mine
by ExiledValkyrie
Summary: Harry is an immortal god who finds some surprising news that makes him rethink his very long life. So, he goes back in time to be with his newly revealed soulmate. T for now. Planning to make it M later. For now I'm also taking title suggestions.
1. He was mine? I'm just finding out now?

Chapter 1

He was very old, now. Even if he didn't look it. He had been alive for millenia, always searching. For what, he wasn't quite sure. But he would know when he found… whatever it was. And oddly enough, or perhaps not, he really wanted to find it. He knew it would fill the hole he had lived with for so long, he almost couldn't remember when it appeared.

Almost. He couldn't quite pinpoint it, but he knew it had been during his first life, as he had taken to calling it.

Even with all of the memories of the thousands of years that had passed, he still made it a point to remember his beginning. Of course, he had changed from who he was then, in appearance and personality, life and experience had a way of doing that. But many of his core traits had even then shown their beginning in those first few years.

At first he tried to ignore the hole. That lasted the better part of his first millennium, after he got over his depression and suicide attempts. After one particularly nasty attempt, he realized that he had to stop. That if he was to live forever he was going to live the way he wanted. And he did _not_ want to live in misery.

Now, one might ask, forever? Well, at the battle of Hogwarts he mastered the last of the Deathly Hallows and everything changed. For him at least.

 **Flashback**

The power of the Hallows had done a couple of things. First, they had, for lack of a better word, corrected his body. Years of malnutrition and injuries were wiped from his body, which was actually kind of uncomfortable, it itched and was just shy of painful. But he was astounded, he had never realized just how many aches and pains he had until they were gone. Even his terrible eyesight became just about perfect.

This resulted in a sudden increase of height and weight literally overnight. It was very strange going to sleep after the battle at around 5'7 and waking up between 6'2 and 6'4, depending on his posture. It also modified his features until there was somewhat of a resemblance, but he no longer looked like a clone His scar pretty much vanished. Not that this mattered so much as the second thing they did was to activate any dormant bloodline gifts he had the remotest chance of inheriting.

His favorite was being a metamorphmagus. Among others was beast-speaker, parselmagic, even elemental affinities.

Another thing that happened was that the blocks that had been placed on him also dissolved. And it he likened it having been nearly sleepwalking through life. Every thought was just _so clear_. With his new mind he went over his entire life… and got _pissed_. At Dumbledore.

That _bastard_ had pretty much dictated his entire life. From the abusive Dursleys, to the deadly situations he could have prevented. And if he knew everything that went on in Hogwarts, then exactly did he " _not know_ " that Quirrell was possessed, that it was a Basilisk set loose by an item filled with Dark Magic, that one of his supposed closest friends was only a Poly-juiced imposter. Not to mention that all the teachers were less than supportive can we say second and fifth year?

And he "friends", especially the Weasleys, how could a witch, that went to Hogwarts, where she met her husband, not know where the platform was? There was somethin suspect about that when the woman also had two graduated sons and, as of that year, four sons still going? She must have been at least two times a year in her years of schooling alone, then add in five sons in school. Then there was the whole secrecy thing that the wizarding world harped on so much, but there she was screaming about Muggles and platform nine and three quarters for the entire train station, FULL OF MUGGLES, in hearing range. _Merlin._

Even as these realisations grew, he realized something else. Maybe he was just being paranoid, but he had seen how a few people had looked at him as he headed through the castle to get some sleep right after the battle. It wasn't anything overt, and it wasn't anybody close he was particularly close to. And he probably wouldn't have noticed it if the magic of the Hallows wasn't already affecting his mind.

He didn't like the looks.

In his "paranoia" he decided that these looks meant he had to be cautious he knew how people got around extraordinarily powerful people, which he knew he now was, especially when previously he had still been powerful enough to beat Voldemort, although with help. People either praised them as the next Merlin or got uncomfortable and accused them of being the next Dark Lord, or Lady, as it were.

So no, he wasn't going to tell anyone about his changes, with a somehow instinctive knowledge of how to use his new power, he used his newly unlocked metamorphmagus abilities and carefully reconstructed how he remembered looking the night before, just more rested.

As he watched in the mirror he shrank back down to 5'7 the elegant blue-black waves his hair had turned into went back to being a birds nest, the stunning, aristocratic features went back to being average. The one thing he decided not to change back were his eyes, which had become something similar to the color of the killing curse, and glowed slightly as if filled with electricity. They were so green they probably could be construed as a whole other color by themselves. He loved them.

He huffed, "I've had that body consciously for all of an hour and I already miss it, of course the fact that I like it more than this look helps a lot." He sighed and headed down to find food and to see what he needed to do for the day.

After that he tried to spend as much time as e could with everyone who had survived, they mostly took his new immortal status well, the only friction there was was when he told Ginny he wasn't interested in her anymore. It was awkward sometimes after that. It was only when the last of his family and friends died, and their children after them, that he left Britain and slipped into his depression.

 **End Flashback**

After he had pulled his shit together and started living again. He decided he was going to learn. At the time he had no structure to what he was going to learn, but one day on his way through Johannesburg in South Africa, he came across two things. One, was the city library, the other was a community poster board that had a sign for a martial arts class class. Needless to say, his boredom demanded that he sign up, and he then continued to the library.

Sometimes he checked out books and holed up in his apartment for days, other times he went to read and people watched in various parks. One of his better memories of that time included watching a married couple run up and down the street chasing each other with frying pans and screaming obscenities at each other for a good hour. Even the law enforcement sent to break them up were rolling on the ground laughing their heads off. It still made him laugh even centuries later.

So off he went, learning anything and everything that caught his attention, be it the proper way to make martini or how to build spaceships and nuclear bombs.

Then he hit his first Millenia, and everything changed again.

It turns out that there was more than one realm, as they were called. And apparently, Death was a Deity, of sorts, and he wasn't the only one. Once he reached what the others felt was an appropriate age, he was introduced to the others.

One, he learned, could not be born a Deity, the either earned or stole a position. Earned being if a Deity wished to end their time as said Deity and be reborn, in which case they set a challenge, like collecting the Hallows, and who ever completed it would be given the opportunity to gain the position. Once that was finished there was a predetermined amount of time that they could wander freely around the earth, simply as an immortal being, with a good fraction of the full power that the real Deity had. It was what they did with this time, and power, that the final decision of whether to make the official offer was made. If the person accepted, then that was that. If not they would continue their life and age normally until they died and were reincarnated or went to the afterlife. Again their choice.

There were many of them. Their was him, Death, but there was also, Lady Luck and her "sisters" Fortune and Love, there was Destiny, Karma, the Jinxes, who were responsible for causing chaos, Father time, who was extremely unnerving given that he kept alternating between babyhood and ancient and everything in between, and many more.

He also realized that time is not linear, it doesn't move in a single straight line. In the realm where the higher ups live they see it as the branching, draconian web that it is. Just the smallest decision made by a being can create an entirely new branch in a completely different direction.

They monitor everything from their realm.

It was thus that he spent several thousand more years bouncing around the timelines and learning even more while regulating the death tolls.

But slowly, the hole just seemed to get more noticeable as the centuries wore on.

Eventually sometime around the ten thousand year mark he went to ask Mother Nature what to do to make it stop aching all the time.

Her answer was was shocking and kind of made him want to hit himself. How many times had he seen mortals go through the same thing when the lost people?

Fucking Soulmates. What the actual fuck? Why didn't he think of that?

So he went to Lady Love and, in a roundabout way because she didn't give straight answers to questions like this, something about cheating, instead of asking her who his soulmate was, he asked her how to _find out_ who it was.

At her suggestion he tracked down a ritual that would show someone their soulmates face.

After much chanting and magic, of course, he completed the ritual and sat down to wait for the vision to form.

When it did, he remained frozen in shock for a good hour and a half. Thinking back to his first life though it actually made some sense, considering how fast he got attached to the man, and Sirius, from the time he was born, and how hard his death had hit him. Especially so considering they'd only had limited contact for the two years they'd officially known each other. Hell, he didn't think he'd spent more than four month with him altogether. But still, how in the hell was he or anyone else for that matter supposed to come to the conclusion that his perfect compliment was….

His Godfather.

Sirius Black.

 **An: Hey everyone! So I have good news and bad news. Bad news is that for my other fics, I have, as you may have noticed, lost inspiration. I blame college. It just sucks the creativity out of you. All the research and math and...Rambling. Right. Anyway, the good news is, this new fic features a literal godlike Harry, time travel, and slash. I'll try to be as frequent as possible for as long as I have inspiration. But for as I can't decide I'll leave this part up to you. Should I add remus into the relationship? And when he goes back, should he be James's cousin, a teacher, or just a transfer student. Fair warning though, I'll probably go with what will be easier to right. Let me know.**


	2. Into the breach

Chapter 2

 _So, that was a...rather large bombshell._ He thought. _Boom._ It had been a week in mortal terms and he had just about decided on a plan. After all he couldn't _not_ do anything about this.

No. Sirius was _his_. That was just about all he had to say on the matter.

At first, he thought it rather odd that he was so possessive already, but then, he realized that even in his first life he'd always been rather (read entirely) unreasonable when it came to Sirius.

As he continued to think about his chosen, he realized that he had, unfortunately, never gotten to know who he was before Azkaban and living as a fugitive had hurt him so much. From what stories he remembered, he had been told that Sirius was so full of laughter and life before. Of course, he still had that...warmth when he knew him, but something was just, _missing_.

So as he had already decided to go back in time, he decided to go back to somewhere in the summer between his fifth and sixth year. That was around when he had been told Sirius had run away from his family, and it would be easier to have an excuse to be around him if he was also attending school.

Not to mention it was also an opportunity to get to know his parents. However, that was secondary to being with Sirius. It was a simple fact of life that after multiple millenias of life he had moved on from the pain of feeling his parents missing in his life, to feeling regret only when he thought about it, for what could, or should have been. He didn't need parents, but maybe they could be simply be very close friends this time.

On that note, he had decided to change a few things to his advantage. He couldn't do anything _to_ blatant, but if, say, James' aunt on his father's side actually had a son just after she went missing and was presumed dead sometime later? And if he _just happened_ to be about James' age?

That he could do without to much effort, and it was vague enough that if needed he could create a more detailed backstory. He wanted to be as honest as possible though, until he told Sirius the full truth. This included using his base form instead of his metamorph abilities. Lady Love had always said that a true relationship was built on honesty, and being who and what she was, he was inclined to follow her advice on this one.

So he set about creating all the needed documents to insert himself more firmly into the timeline then he had in thousands of years. Birth certificate, school records, medical documentation, all of it created as he willed it.

Once that was completed he created his luggage and clothes that he would need. He went as light as possible on the wizards robes. He felt that they were to restricting in their movement and therefore added Muggle clothes, which he much preferred. Not to mention a lot of them looked like dresses and that was so _not_ the impression he wanted to make. It was totally not because he knew he looked amazing in them.

Although, a being should always dress to impress...

As soon as everything was ready, amidst wishes for good luck and possible hints for assistance in his endeavour, he went to the "room" where the timelines were monitored and found the one he came from, combing through it back to the summer of 1976.

Grabbing the thread, he took a deep breath and willed himself into his selected time.

He landed in London, actually it was a few blocks from Grimmauld, which was, unsurprisingly, incredibly frustrating. After all, he couldn't just march over there, as a complete stranger, and claim Sirius, no matter how….pleasurable that would be. It wouldn't change the outcome, he had seen what happened when soulmates first saw each other. It was all they could do to keep their hands off of the other. And that was in Muggles. As a side note, he thought, the Puritans must have thought they were in hell. He snickered. Nevertheless, for the Magicals the reaction was much more...volatile. Several times he'd seen those with less self control and willpower, ah… consummate the bond right then and there. It would likely scare the bloody hell out of them all. Putting it mildly. Again not the impression he wanted.

Luckily it was only during the first time a pair met. If they managed to refrain from consummating the relationship, then it would die down a bit from the brain-melting, will power out the window, lust to something a bit more manageable, so the pair could think somewhat straight, this meant little, except for a longer "courting period." The only thing the Master of Death called it was an exercise in extreme sexual frustration.

He could tell it would be even more so for him for a few reasons. The first, his abilities may or may not have enhanced everything, from sight to hearing to sense of smell. His sex drive. The second, he was no longer used to restricting himself from his wants. For example, if he wanted a sandwich, or a drink he went to get one. If he wanted a fight, he would either start one or join an ongoing one. And yes, if he wanted sex he would go find a partner, though really the only mortal that would truly be able to keep up with him would be Sirius. And he would _never_ force someone. That brought him to the third reason, Sirius was _really_ bloody sexy. How was he supposed to find the willpower to take it even semi-slow?

So with a frustrated sigh, he turned away, and, deciding to work his way from the outside in, faded from view faster than a blink. He reappeared in Salem Institute of Magic's academic office. Setting to work he quickly began placing the documentation in its proper place, leaving no gaps, so there would be no questions. Almost as an afterthought, he added a small piece of his magic to each sheet of parchment. The magic would implant a blurry, vague memory into the first few staff members that touched it, so no one would have a mind to say that they didn't remember him.

That completed, he went to the necessary hospitals and planted the birth and immunization records in the appropriate sections, and moved on.

He disguised himself before going to Diagon Alley, there he sent two letters. During his bouncing around, he had caught sight of the date. Time magic was less than precise, so he had actually ended up arriving about a week before Sirius had run away.

This was slightly deviating from his original plan, but it couldn't be helped.

One was to Hogwarts, requesting a transfer into sixth year. He would go regardless of the answer to the second one.

The other was equally important in another way. It was sent to Charles and Dorea Potter asking for a meeting, and introducing himself as Hadrian Rial Potter. He told them that his he had just discovered that they existed when looking at his family tree, and wanted to meet them. He also told them that he could be reached at the Leaky Cauldron.

Once he had laid the groundwork he went to the Leaky and got a room for the next three days. He was expecting a response to at least one of the two letters within the week, so he would make the decision to stay longer then.

Sitting in his room, Hadrian began to wonder what to do about Voldemort, he was the Master of the very thing that made the Dark Idiot stupid enough to to leave little pieces of his soul lying around willy nilly. It was _completely_ irresponsible! If he were to make an abomination like that he would at least be smart about it and make it much less obvious, say...a stone at the bottom of the ocean? He had to do something, it was in the job description. No one was aloud to cheat him, Death, that way. Besides, Sirius was in danger as long as the war continued. Hadrian couldn't have that.

And if he worked it right he could get his little "death" nibblers to kill themselves off in paranoia.

It wasn't an hour later that Hadrian was seriously considering bashing his skull against the wall from boredom.

As he looked around the room, then out the window at all the closed shops in the Alley, Hadrian (as he now named himself, after all, Harry just sounded so...undignified sometimes.) realized that he would have to go to Muggle London to find something to do. He had days to kill after all.

After a few moments of thinking he had the _inspiration_ to go get a drink at a club. After a moment he realized it was a hint from his friends ,Chance and Love to be specific, he wouldn't have thought of that particular activity until a least tomorrow.

Hmmmm, if this was going to continue, maybe this was what they meant when they hinted at help?

With a shrug and a wave of his hand, he changed into tight black jeans, an emerald colored button down, and steel-toed boots. After a moment he added black fingerless leather gloves, and headed out the door. Ready to see why his friends had nudged him to go out.

 **An: Here we are! This chapter is more for ground work and explanations, but the story should pick up soon. It is rather hard to find inspiration on my own. *hint hint***


End file.
